In the Shade of the Drizzling Forest
by Silent Searcher
Summary: The trials and terror of the Kotori Obake are gone; dissolved with the menacing spirit. Shiori has moved into the museum along with the ever quiet Suga. A picture book illuminates the secret feelings harboured through childhood. Will they blossom now the friends are reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. You must be thinking 0.o who is this? She's posted again? And not after a two year gap! Hehe, this is a little thing I wrote over Halloween. I finished watching Cry plays: Forest of the Drizzling Rain the day before Halloween. I love Cry btw. I love how the game had rather rustic Indie graphics but was still beautiful. The story took centre stage and made you _want_ to save the characters. I was grinning like a maniac when the 'Two's promise' ending (whatever it's called) played. I really think Suga and Shiori make a nice couple. Any way, I felt inspired to write this; it was going to be a One-shot but I haven't thought of an appropriate end. Look forward to that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Forest of the Drizzling Rain; heck I haven't even played it the whole way though yet. I just sat back and watched the amazing Cry play it.**

* * *

><p>The grey curtain drew across the land; the familiar monotonous skyline having lost its usual threatening connotations. The small sprays of rain spiralled from the heavens – gracing the earth with its essential nurturing presence. The dense foliage hugged and clustered; almost attempting to warm each other from the frigid morning air. The air was still, yet fresh – the stale stench of fear withered away along with the age old terror previously harboured in the undergrowth.<p>

Shiori sat at the window of one of the rooms at the rear of the museum; looking through the window that resembled a pointillism picture due to the flecks of rain splayed across it. The glass became clouded with the ghost of her breathing.

Azakawa Village had changed after the withdrawal of the Kotori Obake: the earth seemed warmer; the air less ferocious, life was calmer. Shiori herself had changed due to the Kotori Obake; she had not realised it due to her loss of memory. Without that memory she had become a different person; no longer the strong, assertive girl she once was – now she was a conservative, more sensible girl; one who was less likely to get into fist fights on the edge of a forest.

A subtle knock-knock came from the direction of the door.

"Come in, Suga-kun." Suga had undoubtedly changed the most: he was the cry-baby, sensitive child no more. Now he was a stronger, more independent person; yes he still had his sensitive ways but Shiori was the only one who really saw that side of him.

He stepped into the room; bowing his head respectfully. He had changed very little to the eye; his increased height and more defined facial features the only difference between the present Suga and the Suga that Shiori had loved and lost. He had always been her best friend; even when she could not remember him, she felt emptiness in her heart as though a part of her were missing.

A memo was promptly passed to her; it read:

'Sakuma-chan will be over soon. Do you want any breakfast before she's here?'

In answer, Shiori's stomach rumbled; her face erupted into a blush. Suga gave a silent chuckle that was more just a movement of his shoulders than an actual laugh. Though his voice had been returned to him with the extradition of the malevolent spirits; he did not use it frequently when around Shiori however he had never even hinted that he could speak whence in public. It was a secret he only shared with Shiori; the idea never failed to make her smile.

They made their way through the museum in companionable silence. The museum still had an eerie feel to it but it felt nowhere near as sinister as when she had first arrived at the village. The memory of wandering the museum in the dark; seeing the sinister shadow of Suga wielding his night glow stone sword still sent shivers down her spine. Though she now knew she was never really in any danger she had been rather scared at the time. Suga looked over to her; his usual stoic expression set in place. Shiori offered a smile in return causing Sugar to startle and blush; apparently not meaning to be seen.

She found his lack of knowledge on how to cope with social situations both endearing and annoying. She felt rather flattered by the flustered way he reacted to her company; she also felt better knowing that she was not the only one who had difficulty conversing with others. However, it became tiresome to consistently have to evoke conversations which end up being one sided. It wouldn't be unwelcome for Suga to reciprocate her efforts once in a while.

Sitting at the small table, Shiori watched her friend dabble at the small stove. His cooking ability had somewhat improved after some tutoring on her part. One can only consume charcoal for so long. His forte was certainly pancakes. He privately enjoyed the showmanship involved with flipping them. It always made Shiori slightly sad; his previous loneliness evident in how he thrived on the little praise and attention given to the slightly plaintive party-piece. She felt hollow at the thought of Suga being lonely: she had felt its cold embrace first hand after her parents' death. It is a curse she would bestow upon none. An incandescent need to hug Suga washed over her. Slowly, silently she stepped over to him; wrapping her arms around his torso. He was startled by the contact but did not try to escape it. They both felt secure in each other's presence; the years, clairvoyant beings and memory loss having done nothing to their bond. They separated once the subtle smell of burn wafted from the skillet on the stove. Suga went back to attending to the food whilst Shiori returned to her seat; grinning to herself.

Breakfast this morning was scrambled eggs, only small fractions of which had caught. They were, admittedly a little bland but that didn't matter: food is always better when it's made by someone you care for.

"Thank you, Suga-kun. It's truly delectable; you truly are getting better." She smiled over the table at him. He bristled slightly trying to contain himself. He inevitably lost the will to hide his feelings and beamed at her, clearly touched by her praise. Small shards of salt water appeared in the crevices of his eyes; yearning to be set free. Shiori slid her hand across the table to smooth his hair before sliding down to cup his cheek. The pair exchanged a deep look into each other's eyes.

"Shii-san….thank...you...you're too…kind." His voice was hoarse from lack of use and it was clear his throat hurt from the exertion of freeing the words but Sugar seemed gratified enough. Shiori was pleased that he was content. That was enough for her.

* * *

><p>Sakuma slipped in whilst the pair were washing the dishes. She entered unannounced; slipping in for a short hello before sleuthing straight into one of the rooms at the hind of the building to read a book. Suga notified Shiori that he would be going out. After some pressing she found out he was going to go to his workshop; he had not had much time to craft any pieces from night glow stone. It was his form of relaxation so she did not deny him it. He offered for her to join him but it was clear to her he wanted some alone time. She politely declined; saying she would spend some time with Sakuma.<p>

She found Sakuma reading one of Suga's picture books in the old playroom. The dark haired girl seemed to find the book funny as she was giggling softly. Shiori sat next to her; preparing to scold the other for mocking her friend. That was before she saw the image on the slightly crinkled page: it showed a young boy that was clearly Suga and a young girl that looked strikingly similar to herself as a child. Sakuma turned to her, a sly grin in place.

"So Onee-san; are you and the manager going to get married?" The question caught Shiori off guard; causing her to falter, fumbling for an answer.

"No, of course not Sakuma-chan; what are you looking at?" She held out the worn book. It had been read multiple times if the state of the spine were anything to go by. The images were drawn by Suga's hand; the images clearly reflected of the pair as children but what did it mean? The easiest answer would be to simply say it was Suga mourning the loss of his friend; nonetheless the care taken in the detail of the pictures, particularly of Shiori, implied a deeper set of emotions.

"Does Suga-kun like you Onee-san? I certainly seems that way." It did seem that way. Nevertheless, there was no concrete proof to suggest Suga had any feeling along those lines.

"Onee-san, do you like Suga-kun?" The question was ambiguous but Shiori knew what the real question being posed was: did she love Suga? Did she? Yes she loved him but that was because he was a fundamental part of her life, of who she was. The thought of him being alone caused her pain; the prospect of losing him was her biggest fear. Whilst in the caves evading the Kotori Obake, she cared not for her safety but Suga's. Likewise, it would be nice to be closer to him and the thought of kissing him wasn't a terrible one. But did that mean she loved him?

"I don't know; I think I might but how can I be sure?" Sakuma stroked the other girl soothingly; comforting her though the inconclusiveness. Matters of the heart are truly delicate affairs especially when a particularly vulnerable person is involved; Shiori did not wish to harm the bond between Suga and herself. "Oh Sakuma-chan; what situation I find myself in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. So I had quite a bit of this written already but couldn't find the right way to finnish it. I decided to try changing my way of writing a little: you will notice there is slightly less description and I use more basic sentences. I thought this gave a nice stop-start effect that would reflect how the characters feel. While writing this I had three songs on an endless loop: I will be right here waiting for you - Richard Marx; Jump - Laura Shigihara and Surely Someday which is a fan song written by adrisaurus. All three songs are amazing and worth checking out.**

**Read and Review; I'd love to know what you think. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The prospect of wasting the remainder of the precious daylight seemed dire. It was because of this that Suga proposed they venture out and collect some flowers.<p>

The proposal made both of them reminisce their childhood – of their many ventures into the nearby blossom beds; the joy and companionship of their youth. They agreed it was a splendid suggestion; stepping out into the now rather humid afternoon.

The tepid air made it arduous to breathe. The settled vapour stifling their steps through the spindly blades of grass. The clouds were a daintier tone of grey due to their loss of precipitation. The sun wove its way through the sky's veil; shimmering over puddles on damp ground. The patch of flowers they selected was rather small; a copse of snowdrops and foxgloves. The dainty blooms sparkled in the dim light; embracing the minute rays of sunshine. Setting to work, they each plucked a few select blooms; leaving the rest to thrive further with the aid of their faithful Mother. As they meticulously scoured the patch, their eyes met on several occasions; each glance resulting in the similar response of a small exchange of smiles. Shiori's mind kept wandering back to the picture book: she had come to the conclusion that: yes, she did love Suga. There was no other definition for her feelings toward him. Though surely he could not feel such emotions for her?

Of course were he to confess to her; she would announce her love for him, but she doubted her feelings were returned.

Even if he did feel about her in such a way, they had only just been reunited therefore such heavy matters would be put on the back burners for a time. At least until they were fully reacquainted. Why could nothing in life be simplistic?

A light tap on her shoulder shook Shiori from her contemplation; she glanced up, meeting her friend's gaze. The light graced his face; catching his features in such a way that he looked younger. He was simultaneously the cry-baby, caring child she had sworn to protect as well as the mysterious, handsome hero who had saved her down in the labyrinth of caves. All the while he was simply Suga: her eternal best friend. Her chest swelled with pride along with love.

He wanted to speak; she could see his throat tightening as he tried to urge the words out. He was trying; he attempted to talk to Shiori whenever he had something important to say even though it was painful as he felt it showed the seriousness and sincerity in his words. It was not often he felt obliged to speak; often opting to write his words instead. Not wanting to discourage him she let him continue, although it did hurt her to see him still suffering thanks to the Kotori Obake.

"Shii-san…I have…something….for you…but first I have to….to tell…you something." She nodded not interrupting. They shifted so they sat together slightly away from the flowers; not wanting to harm them. Suga began again but checked himself; unsure whether to say what he wanted. The silence was broken by a slight wind that picked up strands of Shiori's hair; twirling it like a ribbon. It hummed an encouraging tune through the nearby foliage.

Suga watched her intently, before picking up his plod-like speech.

"Shii-san…when I met…you, all those years ago….I-you were the most important….thing to me." His voice cracked; he gave up, his message too important to not convey appropriately. He pulled out a note pad; he began to scribble down words. The pad was angled so that Shiori could see the words whilst Suga continued to write:

_You showed me there was another way to live; that I didn't have to be afraid._

_Admittedly, I was still a sensitive soul but your perseverance in _

_cheering me up __ensured I never stayed down for long. But…_

He paused; sniffling slightly – trying to keep his emotions at bay. Shiori patted his arm comfortingly. He placed the nib back on the page and after one last breath, he started again:

_But after the crash; I became obsessed with finding my Mother._

_I became complacent. I put you at risk. I was the reason you made a promise._

_I am so very sorry. I was an imbecile._

Shiori wrapped her arms around the shoulders around her now crying friend. Her embrace did not prevent him from continuing; it just reassured him that she did not blame him - she held no grudge.

_And for my idiocy I paid the price: I lost you._

_I was left alone._

_Alone; to face the stares; the ridicule of those who knew what had happened._

_I was blamed. I was condoned. I was so, so scared. _

_Your Grandfather let me stay here; he did not condone me._

Suga paused; seemingly lost in thought. Shiori watched as his eyebrows knitted together; his face the vision of solemnity. He had known so much pain; so much loss; so much loneliness. No one should know the hardships that made up Suga's life. She only wished she could have helped.

_The only thing that got me through such dark days was the legacy you left._

_I tried to live in a way that would make you proud._

_I hope to think I succeeded in that endeavour._

_I hid my emotions; I pretended to be as strong as you had always been._

She was slightly upset that Suga discarded his own personality in order to make her 'proud' – but it had gotten him safely through their time apart, so she couldn't complain. She was bumped as Suga resumed:

_When you came back; the dense fog that shrouded me, dissipated._

_I could see clearly again. I could be myself again._

_You slowly broke down my walls; causing my old self to re-emerge. _

_I didn't even though what it felt like to laugh, since it had been so long._

_Losing you again has been my biggest fear since you came back into my life._

_You are the most precious aspect of my existence._

_I would gladly give my life for you; though I hope it does not come to that –_

_for I hope to never leave your company one more._

He did not mention the Kotori Obake: he didn't need to. They had spoken in depth after they had returned from the caves thus it was not necessary for the topic to be breached. Plus Suga seemed fixated on another objective; too determined to get distracted repeating a conversation they had had before.

Suga placed the pad on Shiori's knee. She tilted her head as she peered at him – he had turned so that he faced her. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed; bracing himself.

"Shii-san…I wish to…stay with you…always. For as long as I can…remember…I have always - I suppose…what I'm trying to say is…." He took her hands; his own slightly clammy. He was hyperventilating. Their eyes met. He gulped once more.

"I love you."

Shiori was speechless; she had not even let herself believe that Suga might return her affection.

Suga shuffled; her silence unsettling him. He had bared his heart; put his happiness on the line. He didn't want to lose Shiori but he would not have been able to live with himself, were he not to tell her. He blushed; thinking his fondness to be unrequited. He looked down at his hands; unfulfilled.

He went to stand but was caught by Shiori.

"I'm sorry Shii-san….I"

"I love you too Suga-kun!"

He stopped.

He turned.

He looked down into her eyes.

She beamed back at him. She loved him. He loved her.

Suga crouched back down next to Shiori; cupping her face. When she did not retract her words, he believed he had imagined them.

However all doubt was thrown swiftly away as she placed her hands on his chest; half closed her eyes and leant subtly toward him. Suga was consumed with emotion: fear, nervousness, joy, elation, many other amazing and terrible feelings he thought himself incapable of. Their noses brushed together as they drew nearer. They were a breath away….

Suga laughed. He couldn't control the maelstrom of emotion within him. He rolled on the floor clutching his stomach as he struggled to breathe. He was so relieved that the girl he loved considered him worthy of her affection. He was content. Tears swirled down his pale face – droplet couples skating in unison along a snowy landscape; celebrating the momentous occasion.

Shiori felt a little silly; she had gone to show the man she loved the depth of her affection, and he had begun laughing. He had obviously been pent up about his feelings. It was understandable for him to react but the **way** in which he reacted was a little disabling; and if she was honest slightly embarrassing. Not that it really mattered; Suga was happy – she was happy. She smiled at her friend a blush playing on her cheeks. Suga calmed down after a time. For a moment he lay on his side studying his love: she really was the most amazing person he had ever encountered. He felt honoured to be her friend; to be worthy of her love.

They sat face to face once more; breaths tickling their cheeks.

Tentatively they edged closer…

Breathing became nearly impossible as their hearts leapt into their throats.

Closer…

Their eyes fluttered shut; cautiously drawing nearer, until….

…they met.

Their lips cautiously brushed together – an almost kiss. The wind swirled around them urging them nearer – some unseen power pushed them together as it had done all their lives. No matter what happened, they always ended up reunited; almost in preparation for this moment.

When their lips finally touched their swiftly pulled away; the sensation having taking them by surprise by how overwhelming it had been. The next time they were prepared. The sensation was thrilling; electricity coursed through them as though they had completed a circuit allowing the current to jolt through them. Time did not exist anymore. There were no other people that mattered. The earth shifted slowly below them but gravity held no effect on them; the only anchor to the world being the will to stay together. There was nothing except the feeling of security and love brought on by being together. For the first time in so long they were content; their loneliness gone for the first time in many moons. It felt: right. They had been destined to find each other; had been fated to lose each other; had longed to find each other.

They drew back simply to gaze into each other's eyes. Their previously hollow, empty chests felt fit to burst; brimming with newly acknowledged adoration. The darkness that had encompassed them was burnt away letting the dawn simmer through; with it a new perspective; a new life.

"Shii-san, I have…something for you." He reached into his pocket, extracting a small box. Shiori looked quizzically at it. With a slight pop the lid opened; revealing a delicate but strikingly beautiful, night glow stone ring. She was awestruck; her tears fell as the emotions ran free.

"Will...you marry me...Shii-san?"

She nodded before he slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed once more as the sun gave a contented sigh as it slid over the horizon; having watched the pair she watched play as children finally find the peace they deserved.

* * *

><p>The past is what we <strong>were<strong>; unchangeable. But at one point it was the future; the aspirations from years past having either been changed or fulfilled. It is what makes each one of us who we are.

The future is unknowable; until it is the past. So all that can be done is to aspire toward happiness; if one aims for the stars then even if they fail they are among the clouds. Every raindrop has the capacity to cause a wave.

The world is ever changing; people are just as versatile. People, opinions, life; none are stable. Fear and confusion thrive in the wake of change; as do loneliness and chaos.

But as the pair of them sat surrounded by blooms in the early evening haze it became clear that not everything has to be different.

Some things never change: that reliability; stability is what makes life enjoyable. Being able to have the nostalgia of the past whilst embracing the changes and challenges of the future; that's why the present is a gift - a gift to be shared.


End file.
